


In captivitatem flos

by insane_dk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insane_dk/pseuds/insane_dk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маринетт возненавидела все те разговоры о родственных душах, когда судьба показала ей ее половинку в лице Кота Нуара. Она была бы рада просто не обращать внимания, вот только с каждым годом роз на руке становится все больше и больше.</p><p>Soulmate!AU, в котором у родственных душ с каждым отрицанием своей половинки появляются цветы на руках. С полным отречением друг от друга соулмейты погибают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In captivitatem flos

Когда-то Маринетт нравились истории о родственных душах. Затаив дыхание, она вслушивалась в каждую мелочь, что говорили родители или друзья, мысленно откладывая на полочку ту или иную информацию.

Так, чтобы встретить свою половинку, она должна посетить тебя во сне. После первого сна и у тебя, и у того, кто тебе предназначен, на внутренней стороне ладони появляются по одинаковому цветку, который исчезает только, когда родственная душа предлагает связать ваши жизни навсегда.

Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, Маринетт надеялась увидеть во сне Адриана, а следующим утром — заветный цветок. Но если первый частенько появлялся, то второй напрочь отказывался проявляться на белой ладошке.

_Глупая легенда._

Но в голове все равно прижилась мысль, что цветка нет не потому, что это лишь просто миф, а потому, что Адриан Агрест просто-напросто _не являлся ее родственной душой._

Порой Маринетт ужасалась, как можно было опровергать свою половинку, тем самым превращая свои руки в сад, или вообще отказаться от нее, отдавая собственную жизнь цветам, что выпускают яд.

Ужасалась до тех пор, пока не приснился тот, кого она и в жизни желала видеть меньше всего.

До тех пор, пока на руке не проявилась черная роза следующим утром.

Первое, что она хотела сделать, — это просто вырезать эту чертову розу. Но поняв, что это невозможно, Маринетт истерически засмеялась.

Не хотелось идти на патруль и видеть счастливую улыбку Кота. Но тот молчал весь вечер, не сказав ни слова. Единственное, что он смог произнести вечером, перед самым уходом, было:

 — Я счастлив был влюбиться в тебя, моя леди. Увы, судьба решила иначе, выбрав мне другую.

Маринетт долго еще смотрела в ночную даль, в которой скрылся Кот. Ему жаль, что Ледибаг не его половинка.

_Ему жаль, что ее место заняла Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн._

Она горько усмехается, вытирая выступившие слезы. Взмахнув йо-йо, скорее мчится к дому, чувствуя, как первый цветок опровержения пускает свои корни, охватывая вены.

Годы шли, а Маринетт все так же отказывалась принимать, что они с Котом Нуаром одно целое. Да, в каком-то роде, так и было, ведь Ледибаг без Кота ничтожна, как и он без нее. Но жизнь полностью повязала их, и если для Кота это ничего не значило, то у Маринетт каждый раз щемило сердце.

За три года ее рука успела полностью покрыться розами. Красными, розовыми, белыми — любыми, что постоянно выталкивали от нехватки мест другие сорта. Только черная как смоль роза по-прежнему покоилась на ладони.

За эти же три года Кот стал более лояльным к ней. Каждый вечер он приходил к ней, они сидели на веранде, попивая кофе, обсуждали последние новости. Узнавали друг друга. И если быть честной хотя бы к самой себе, Маринетт нравились такие моменты, когда наглец потихоньку привязывал ее к себе.

Откровенные разговоры, объятья, поцелуи — все это с каждым днем только возрастало с новой силой. Но Маринетт так и не признала в нем родственную душу. Боялась.

Вот только Адриану надоело, что Маринетт подавляет свои чувства.

Будучи Котом Нуаром он пришел к ней одним вечером, чтобы расставить все точки над «i». Она сидела за столом, вырисовывая что-то. Он аккуратно открыл люк в надежде остаться не замечанным, но все его попытки сделать это были тщетными, когда прозвучало:

 — Я знаю, что ты тут.

Спрыгнув, он начал подходить к ней.

 — Здравствуй, принцесса.

 — Зачем ты пришел? — все так же холодно.

 — Пришел навестить свою половинку, нет? — Нуар приблизился к девушке и уже хотел было ее обнять, но та, вытянув руки, оттoлкнула его от себя.

 — Не мешай, глупый кот. Назавтра нужно подготовить кучу эскизов, а у меня в распоряжении только одна ночь, — Маринетт вернулась к своему делу и, не оборачиваясь, продолжила, — если бы кто-то постоянно не отвлекал меня, сегодня я была бы свободна.

 — Да, пожалуй. Я подожду.

Он улегся на ее кровать, закрыв глаза, обдумывая дальнейший разговор. Если не сегодня, то больше не решится. Взглянув на нее, Нуар заметил на ней сарафан, который он купил ей и который она пообещала сжечь вместе с остальными его вещами. Губы неосознанно растянулись в довольную ухмылку, а взгляд пробежался по оголенным ножкам.

 — Как прогулка с Альей?

 — Превосходно.

 — Маринетт?

 — Что?

Пора.

 — Какой ты видишь дальнейшую жизнь? — спросил он, наблюдая за девушкой, сидя на кровати.

 — Ты о чем? — все также не обращая внимания.

 — Ну, что будет с тобой через пару лет?

 _«С нами?»_ так и остается на языке.

 — Закончу академию, стану дизайнером, может быть, даже уеду и… К чему ты клонишь, Кот Нуар?

 — Ты думала о замужестве?

Его вопрос прозвучал словно гром средь бела дня. Маринетт замерла, не в состоянии уже продолжать начатое. Думала ли она? Безусловно. В свои пятнадцать она продумала все до мелочей, как будет проходить свадьба с Адрианом. Жаль, этому не бывать.

 — Неважно, — сухо ответила Маринетт, стараясь снова углубиться в работу.

 — Неважно, — повторил он, вставая с кровати, — ведь так, как ты хотела, не будет, да?

 — Прекрати.

 — Ах, видимо, ты еще не отпустила свою первую любовь. Уже три года, Маринетт. Пора бы, — он подошел к ней, немного наклонившись, что теперь его дыхание опаляло ее шею.

 — Хватит, — сердце предательски забилось быстрее, как только его руки оказались на ее талии.

 — Тебе не быть с ним, как мне с Ледибаг. Но почему я смирился за эти чертовы три года, а ты все надеешься, что тебе ничего не грозит?

Маринетт скинула с себя его руки и обернулась.

 — Смириться? Ты сейчас серьезно? Как ты мог просто так отпустить любовь к Ледибаг? Я не могу так, как ты, — еще немного, и истерика охватит ее с головой. — Я не могу его отпустить, понимаешь?

 — Но тебе придется. Посмотри на свои руки — они полностью усыпаны цветами. Неужели ты так просто откажешься от жизни?

 — То есть я для тебя счастливый билет? Не родственная душа, а лишь способ остаться в живых?

 — Маринетт.

 — Если это так, то я лучше откажусь от тебя, — она вскочила, подальше отходя от юноши в черном костюме, — и пускай цветы выпускают свой яд. Лучше смерть, чем быть с таким собственником, как ты.

Он направился в ее сторону и тут же прижал к стене. Маринетт пыталась высвободиться из его цепких рук, но тот лишь сильнее навалился на нее всем телом.

 — Не смей больше произносить эти слова, — и Кот прильнул к ее теплым губам, целуя со всей страстью.

Маринетт не стала сдерживать себя, целуя его в ответ. Однако прежде чем она успела над этим поразмыслить, Нуар начал задирать подол её сарафана, его руки скользили все выше и выше по ее бедрам. Она отпрянула от него, судорожно вздохнув, и закусила губу, чтобы сдержать стон. Она знала, что им в голову всего лишь ударил адреналин. Но нельзя же вот так подчиняться инстинктам…

― Кот, ― начала было она, но прежде чем успела вымолвить еще хоть слово, он схватил ее и понес к кровати, резким движением повалив на нее, попутно растегивая и снимая костюм до пояса.

Она лежала на спине, а он, раздвинув ноги, сидел сверху и смотрел на нее взглядом, которым можно было легко расплавить железо. Его руки скользили вверх по ее бедрам, приближаясь к месту, прикосновения к которому она одновременно боялась и жаждала, и она почувствовала, что нужно остановить его, пока ситуация окончательно не вышла из-под контроля.

― Кот, это плохая идея, ― прошептала она. Он усмехнулся, едва касаясь, провел своими губами по ее, и этот поцелуй обжег ей губы, как огнем.

― Мы вместе при любых обстоятельствах всегда были «плохой идеей», принцесса. И скорее всего, всегда будем. Зачем же с этим сейчас бороться?

― Хв-ватит, ― задыхаясь, проговорила она, когда его рука осторожно коснулась кружевной материи ее трусиков. Его ухмылка погасла, а глаза сузились в две узкие щелки цвета изумруда.

― Скажи, что не хочешь этого, милая моя, и я прекращу.

― Я н-не хочу этого, ― заикаясь, произнесла она, хотя знала, что тело все равно выдаст правду. И точно — он проник пальцами ей в трусики, вводя их в уже ставшую влажной промежность.

― Нехорошо лгать, принцесса, ― победоносно прорычал он, вводя в нее сначала один, затем другой палец, и она поняла, что просто пропала.

Она крепко схватила его за голые плечи, постанывая от удовольствия, пока он вводил и выводил из нее пальцы. Он начал покрывать ее шею поцелуями, и спустя несколько минут такой изысканной пытки, Маринетт не выдержала.

― Нуар, пожалуйста, ― взмолилась она, пытаясь стянуть с него костюм. Он усмехнулся и игриво провел языком по ее выпуклым губам.

― Терпение, милая.

Он стал умело двигать рукой, которая все еще находилась у нее под юбкой, при этом так изгибая запястье, чтобы его большой палец мог достать до клитора. Маринетт откинулась назад, громко крича, когда на нее обрушилась волна наслаждения.

― Черт, ― прохрипел он, когда ее плоть крепко сжалась вокруг его пальцев.

Ее оргазм, казалось, полностью сломил его и без того уже хлипкий самоконтроль, и он вынул руку у нее из-под платья, лишь для того, чтобы сорвать — именно сорвать — с нее тонкое платье. Еще один резкий рывок, и он так же избавился от ее трусиков. Быстрым движением он стащил с себя костюм и полностью в нее вошел. Брюнетка прерывисто вздохнула от внезапного вторжения. Она закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как миллион маленьких огоньков взрывается за веками, пока Кот Нуар ритмично двигает бедрами, продлевая ее оргазм, еще больше сводя ее с ума, и о боже, боже, боже…

Адриан застонал и уткнулся лицом в изгиб ее шеи.

― Маринетт, ― выдохнул он, и звук ее имени, сорвавшийся с его губ, заставил ее согнуть пальцы на ногах.

Ей никогда не нравилось, когда он одаривал её кучей глупых, пускай, по-своему, милых прозвищ, но то, как Кот произнес её имя вслух, прозвучало так, словно это было самое чувственное и самое прекрасное в этом холодном мире.

― Повтори, ― прошептала она и впилась ногтями ему в спину, чувствуя, что ее накрывает еще одна волна наслаждения, ― повтори мое имя.

― Маринетт, ― выдохнул он, а затем повторял, словно молитву, с каждым новым толчком. ― Маринетт, Маринетт…

Через пару мгновений она почувствовала, как тепло разливается внизу живота. Кот вышел из нее, откидываясь на подушки рядом. Оба смотрели в потолок, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— И что это было?

— Неужели я и правда хуже смерти? — он посмотрел на нее.

— Я просто погорячилась, извини. — Маринетт поднялась на правый локоть, смотря на него сверху вниз. — Прости, что я была такой идиоткой все эти годы. Я хочу быть с тобой. Мне не важно, кто ты под маской, главное, я доверяю тебе. Любому.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что…

— Что я люблю тебя, глупый кот. И это вовсе не из-за того, что мы переспали или еще чего-нибудь. Я слишком долго отказывала себе. Ты прав, пора избавляться от этих цветов.

Он притянул ее к себе так, что теперь ее голова покоилась на его груди. Она слушала его сердцебиение, он крепче обнимал ее.

_Маринетт ненавидела все эти разговоры про родственные души. Но, оказавшись в цветочном плену, она, наконец, смогла переступить через себя, отдавая всю себя любимому человеку._

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll translate this fanfic into English. Someday, but not today.  
> Maaaaaaaybe.


End file.
